Happy birthday goat-chin
by Just shipping
Summary: As it is today December 10, this means it's our favourite dad's birthday. So I wrote this oneshot, which I warn you that it will be very long. This story contains IchiRuki hints and Karin and Toushiro, I do not know their shipping name, sorry. A (belated) update for this story as it has been Isshin's birthday.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo everyone, it's me again Just shipping.

You all motivated me with your positive reviews for my first oneshot Happiness, so I'm thinking of turning that into multichapters with stories about IchiRuki and their kids.

But today, I'm writing about our favourite father figure, Shiba, or better known as Shiba Isshin, since it is his birthday today, though in my country there are only six minutes left before it will be a new day. I had thought about this story already, but I kept editing and editing and I wanted to update it today. It's not perfect, but I hope you guys will like it.

PS: Please forgive me my grammar errors, English is not my native language.

Author's note: I do not own Bleach, if I did, then there would have not been any major mistakes as somethings I will **not** acknowledge **FOREVER**!

* * *

 **Happy birthday goat-chin**

Shiba Isshin, or better known as Kurosaki Isshin knew that something was up the moment he woke up.

That something was a presence of a certain person and he already knew who that certain person was.

''To what do I owe the pleasure of such a lovely morning greeting?''

''How rude, you won't even take the effort to open up your eyes to ask me such a thing, so why should I answer that question?''

He could not help it, but smile at that answer, ''You really need me to answer that question, you already know why. But do tell me, to what do I owe this pleasure?''

She gave him a sad smile (not that he could see that with his eyes closed, but he could feel it), she run her fingers up and down on his chest, ''It seems to me that you either have had too much sake or that you are getting too old _taichou_ , I wanted to ask you if you really thought that I could forget your birthday and not be here, but it seems that you are the one who has forgotten it!''

Isshin turned on his back to throw his arm around her to pull her closer to him and grabbed her hand to squeeze it ''Who told you I have forgotten it? Tche, if anything, I asked you that question because I wanted to test you. And how did you know about my sake?''

She was leaning with her head on his chest and had to raise an eyebrow at that ''Test me, huh? Please do tell me why you would test me on that, why else would I be here today? Plus, it was impossible not to hear you, you were that much drunk that while you were singing, horrible if I might add, you woke my poor Rukia-chan and the baby up!''

''The answer to your first question would be that you were here because you wanted to feel the movements of our first grandbaby through our third daughter's pregnant belly _again_ and maybe you were getting disturbed by those lovebirds _again_ … And my second answer would be that I didn't know about my drunkenness, damn Kisuke for giving me too strong sake.''

She beamed at his first answer ''You know Isshin, every day I can feel his growth and he is already so strong, even if he's not born yet.'' Then she scowled at him ''And you are to blame for the disturbing.!''

''Me, why am I to blame for that? I already told you I didn't know about my drunk actions. And if it wasn't that what disturbed you, then it would have been Ichigo who had disturbed you, _again_ if I might add.''

''Oh please, it's Urahara we are talking about. When does he give you sake that _you_ can handle? And those raging hormones our son has, he has gotten them from you and not me. I'm telling you, if it was possible, it would not surprise me if Rukia-chan got pregnant again during this pregnancy.''

Isshin could not help it but smile at that ''That's my boy and don't act as if this is all his fault, it takes two to tango and with Rukia-chan's pregnancy she could be more demanding for him. Or have you forgotten how you were when you were pregnant?''

She had to growl at that and then started to think ''You know, it's no wonder that the children call you perverted, just hear this conversation already. You are indeed a pervert.''

''Yeah…Wait a minute! I'm not the pervert, you are! Who is the one who has been stalking Ichigo and Rukia-chan and comes to tell me that they are at it, _again_!''

She had to smile at that ''Yeah, but they don't know that, they only know what you do.'' Then she smacked his chest ''And for your information, I only go there because I want to feel my grandchild's movements and growth.''

Saying that sentence she turned her head to him and saw how his smiling face had gotten somber, she frowned and started to think why he was acting that way. Recalling what she said earlier, she gasped, ''Ish…''

But he interrupted her. ''That's true Masaki, unfortunately they cannot hear, see or feel you and here I am, I can feel, hear and see you and they don't even know that.''

''That's not your fault, and you know that Isshin! Ever since my soul became free I have been watching over all of you and that's something the children know too. I have overheard their conversations, you know! And the children know that you are right when you tell them that I'm watching over all of you''

He smirked ''Be glad that I don't tell them how you are watching them.''

She laughed ''And you better not.''

''So, did they mention something about a gift?''

She laughed at that ''Nice try _taichou_ , but I'm not going to give in. I will only tell you that you are going to get a loveable gift, I love it!''

''Please, do tell.''

''Nope, I won't. But let me ask you this one thing; do you remember your first birthday that we celebrated together?''

He had to smile at that ''How could I forget?''

* * *

 _Flashback_

A young and tired Isshin just entered the house. It was hectic at his internship in the hospital and he was just glad that he came home.

He just wanted to be with his wife and relax, spend some quality time with her, seeing how it is his birthday today. Speaking of which, where was she?

He looked around, but the house was dark and there was not a sound. He froze, had Soul Society found him and his wife?

No, that couldn't be. If they had found him and came here to get him, then Kisuke would have already told him.

He became quiet and looked in the living room, the hallway and then it occurred to him, he hadn't checked the kitchen yet.

While walking towards the kitchen, he heard some sobbing. Fearing the worst he ran to it and opened the door.

There was his wife, sitting on the ground, holding her legs that were bended and she was crying while looking at her legs.

This sight made him panic. ''Masaki, Masaki, what's wrong?'' But she wouldn't look at him and continued crying, which made him panic some more. Looking around he saw how messed up their kitchen was. ''Masaki, has there been a burgular here, is that why you are crying? Are you in pain?''

She shook her head ''Please, do tell me what's wrong, what happened. If you won't, how can I fix this?''

This made her look up ''It's not up to you to fix this Isshin, it's me who has to be fixed.''

This got him more and more confused ''Why would you say that? What happened that makes you say that?''

She sighed and looked around, avoiding his stare ''I wanted to bake you a cake for your birthday and…''She began to cry more ''I burned the cake Isshin, I suck at something as simple as baking. I burned your birthday cake and how can you have a birthday without a cake, well you do have a cake, but I burned it! WAAAH, I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE WIFE ISSHIN, WAAAAH!''

This was not the Kurosaki Masaki that Isshin knew and he knew that there had to be more to the situation than that she was telling ''Honey, I don't see the problem with that, it isn't that important to me that I have a birthday cake or not, so why does it bother you?''

She wailed more ''B-b-because if I cannot bake something as simple as a cake, then what kind of mother will I be? Our poor baby…''

He raised an eyebrow, sure they talked about having kids but why was she talking like that today? ''Masaki, why are you talking about motherhood? Is there something you need to tell me?''

She nodded sobbingly and told him ''Yes, there is. Today I found out that we are going to be parents Isshin, congratulations Isshin, you are going to be a father.'' Then she became quit while realizing something and her wailing grew louder and louder ''WAAAAAH, THIS WAS NOT HOW I IMAGINED TELLING YOU THIS! I blew it up, AGAIN! WAAAAH''

Isshin, who became shocked with the news that he just had received, snapped out of his thoughts by the wailing of his wife. ''Honey, it doesn't matter how you told me this, the message is received and I couldn't be any happier.''

''Really''

''Yes, really'' and she became quiet after his answer which gave him the opportunity to cradle her and he began stroking her back.

''Isshin, I'm happy too.''

''I know honey, I know.''

''It's just that I'm scared for the future of our baby by thinking about our backgrounds.''

''Well, I'm scared too, but I know that that will not help our child. We have to make the best out of it and there is one thing I can already tell you about our child.''

''Really, what's that?''

''Our child is going to be magnificent and is going to have amazing parents. Especially you are going to be amazing as a parent!''

She smiled at this ''I know that you are going to be amazing too, and why not? Our child will be the first one whose going to have a mother that is a Quincy and a shinigami as a father.''

''You know, I wanted to tell you this in a different way.''

''You were saying that earlier, do tell me how you imagined telling me?''

''Well, I imagined that you would come home, I would have made you a birthday dinner with a dessert, maybe I would have put on something nice, spend some quality time with you to make sure that you enjoyed everything and afterwards, I would have told you.''

''Well, that certainly sounds nice and who says we cannot do those things right now.''

She frowned at him ''First of all, look at the kitchen.''

''I will clean up afterwards.''

''Second, I'm still in my house clothes.''

''Which makes you sexy as hell.'' That made her blush.

''And lastly of all, I already told you the news.''

''But we can still celebrate!''

They stared at each other and then she looked away sighing ''Fine, but first I want some cake. After all, it is your birthday.''

''Sure, I will go to the bakery right now, what kind of cake were you baking anyway?''

''Strawberry cheesecake.''

 _End flashback_

* * *

The couple laughed at the memories.

''I remember after that day you joined those cooking courses and you never burned anything ever again.''

''And our sweet darling Yuzu wanted to learn my recipes because she always loved the food. I never had it in my heart to tell her that I learned it from those cooking courses.''

''Remember my birthday after Ichigo was born?''

She laughed ''How can I forget? He peed at you while you were changing him.''

He wanted to scoff, but couldn't help but smile ''And the first one with the twins?''

''They didn't want to go to sleep and poor Ichigo just wanted to eat the cake, which they didn't let him eat _alone_. So after they all went to sleep, we cut the cake and gave him his piece for breakfast, because the poor child had fallen asleep _before_ the twins fell asleep.''

He gave a happy sigh ''And today, we are expecting our first grandchild, which means next year he will be here with the family.''

''And _maybe_ Rukia-chan will be expecting our second grandchild by then.''

''That wouldn't surprise me, judging by the hormones Ichigo has gotten from you.''

''That's my boy.''

''And _maybe_ Karin will be in an official relationship with that Toushiro.''

''Masaki…''

She started laughing, trust Isshin not to accept that his daughters are now mature enough to start dating.

''So, you never told me what you wanted for your birthday.''

He kissed her head ''I'm already content with you lying here next to me and just spending the day with the family. That's why I told the children to just spend the day together.''

She gave a smile at that, but turned her head towards the door when she heard some noise. ''Well Isshin, I'm afraid that I will have to go now, the children are coming.''

''But…'' And she kissed him a goodbye kiss and then she whispered ''Happy birthday Shiba-taichou, I have really been blessed to have had you as my husband and as the father of my children and now we are becoming grandparents.'' Then she hugged him to whisper into his chest ''I wish for you to be happy and have many more birthdays.'' She broke their hug and kissed him again, when he began to respond to her kiss, she teared her lips away from his, ''Now, open your eyes.'' And she pinched his cheek what made him sit up and he opened his eyes, just in the same moment that the children opened his door.

''HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOAT-CHIN/DADDY/OTOU-SAN/OH-SAN/OJI-SAN''.

There in his doorway was his family. The twins upfront holding balloons and smiling widely, next to them were Ganju (who was holding his cheek, no doubt he had gotten hit again by his sister), a smirking Kukaku, Ichigo who was standing behind Rukia, to give her some support while she was leaning on him with her seven months old pregnant belly, both of them looking at him with a gentle smile.

He smiled at the sight in front of him, but from the inside he was crying because he knew that the moment he had opened his eyes, his lovely Masaki was gone. That's why he never opened his eyes when he knew that she was here. Just to be sure he looked at his right-side and he could see that that spot was empty.

Then he heard Karin's voice ''Oye goat-chin, what's wrong with you? Come on, Yuzu has made a birthday breakfast for you and Rukia-nee has to sit down in five minutes or else Ichi-nii will have his tantrums again!''

''I do not have any tantrums!'' Ichigo exclaimed, but before he could say anything else, he was knocked down on the floor.

''OH MY POOR RUKIA-CHAN, even knocked up my son does not give you any rest, do not cry, my dear! Otou-san is here right now and he will protect you from this insatiable beast.''

Rukia blushed at this, it looked as if her father-in-law knew what they had been upto (and yes, he did know that, wink wink) and spoke in an innocent voice; ''It's alright Otou-sama, I know I can always count on you to protect me, but right now, we want you to come downstairs with us, so you can enjoy the lovely breakfast Yuzu-chan has made for you.''

''Ooooh, yes I will have to eat that. Sure, I will come down in five minutes and don't start without me'' and before they all went downstairs he could hear Yuzu promising him that they would wait for him to start their breakfast and Ichigo telling Rukia that she really needed some acting classes which was answered with a smack at his head and he closed his door to look up at the ceiling ''You are still cruel, my darling Masaki''

* * *

After the lovely breakfast Yuzu had prepared for him, he was dragged towards the living room where they made him sit down on the couch and told him not to say or do anything.

They all stood in front of the TV and Ichigo began to talk ''Well, you see goat-chin, since it is your birthday and you are over 200 years old, we had no idea what to get you for your birthday. So we began to think and we taught of this creative idea and when I say we, I mean Karin.''

Isshin had to laugh at Karin's blush, she always acted cool, but the girl could be soft and she certainly did not like it whenever someone would mention her soft side.

They all sat down, Isshin who was sitting already in the middle, Rukia next to him and Ichigo on her left, while Kukaku was sitting to the right of Isshin, with Ganju at her right side and the twins sat on the floor, Karin beside the right leg of her father and Yuzu at his left. and Ichigo started to play the TV.

On the screen you could see Ichigo scowling ''So why am I first?''

Behind the camera you could hear Karin's voice, ''Duh, because you are the oldest child!''

''For your information, Rukia is older than me.''

''First of all, she doesn't look older than you. If anything, you look a lot older than her.'' This made Ichigo's eyebrow twitch ''And second of all, she advised me to let you do this first.''

Of course, Ichigo thought, leave it up to my wife to set me up for this. Then he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Karin's voice. ''Okay, are you ready for this, three, two, one and ACTION!''

Ichigo gave her a blank look and then he looked up into the camera to begin talking.

''So goat-chin, today is your birthday… Happy birthday!'' On the couch Rukia gave him a look as if to say: Really? Ichigo responded to her by giving her his look which said: Don't blame me, you know how bad I am at this kind of stuff. And both husband and wife turned their head to look further.

''So I don't know how old you really are, except that it is over the 200 years. And I know that I speak for everyone when I say that we sincerely hope that we may have many years with you. I never thanked you enough for what you did for me, the twins and Rukia, but I'm really thankful for everything you have done for us. I know that it could not have been easy, but that's something typical for you. You won't ever tell us how hard anything has ever been. But don't think that I never noticed that, just so you know we are grateful for you. So anyways, thank you for being our goat-chin and may you have many more''

''AND CUT!''

''Really Karin, you really needed to do that?'' And while you could hear the siblings bickering, Isshin looked at his son who was sitting next to his wife, who was sitting on Isshin's left and gave him a smile which Ichigo returned.

Turning back to the TV, you could see how the camera was being handed over to Yuzu and the camera showed us Karin, who was sitting on a chair.

''Well goat-chin, it seems you have aged more, so maybe you can stop acting as the crazy goat-chin. But we all know that will be difficult for you because that kind of craziness exists in you, just look at Ichi-nii'' This made Ichigo exclaim a Oye! and the snickering of the others ''or at Ganju-nii'' Now everyone had to laugh at that ''Anyways, happy birthday goat-chin and we will rock this day.'' And she ended it with a wink and one thumb up.

Isshin smiled while patting his daughter's head. Karin is not one to act sentimental, he could recognize himself in Ichigo and her, but the thing with his two oldest was that they always had a message hidden in their actions or in this case, speeches. Karin looked up from where her seat on the floor in front of him and smiled at him before she smacked his hand away.

Continuing on, the camera now showed us a Rukia who was standing next to the couch folding clothes into a basket.

''Karin-chan, how may I help you?''

''Should you really be doing that? Ichi-nii will go mad _again_ ''

Rukia scoffed at that while continuing on folding the clothes ''Your brother should know that I am still capable of doing chores and that those chores are not harmful for the baby'' Ichigo and Rukia glared at each other while watching this ''So, seeing you here with the camera makes me think that it's my turn now?''

''Yes, it is''

''Has it been Yuzu-chan's turn already then?''

''No, but she had some errands to do and wanted to finish them before she would do this, so we thought to film you now''

''I really think Yuzu-chan should do this before me''

''Please Rukia-nee, it will be her turn afterwards and you do not want to disappoint her right? It was her idea to film you right now.'' Karin knew that the Yuzu-card always helped her when it came to Ichigo and Rukia and seeing Rukia sigh, she knew she had won. She put the clothes into the laundry basket and turned towards the camera.

''Fine, I will do this now. Let's see, where to start? Hmmm, well first of all I want to wish otou-san a haaaaaaaaappy birthday and I wish for you that you will always continue on smiling, second of all, I want to thank you'' by this she looked deep into the camera'' for being such a great father figure. Growing up I never had a mother or a father, I grew up with friends and after that I had gotten brothers in the form of nii-sama and Renji. Ukitake taichou was the only one who could be called a father figure, but still, he was my taichou too. Then I met you and you welcomed me that much that I felt truly like your daughter. Even when I married Ichigo, you still make me feel more as your daughter then your daughter in law.'' Then she smiled fondly while looking at her her pregnant belly, which she was stroking and looked up into the camera again. ''When you heard of this little one, you thanked me and Ichigo and I already told you then and I will tell you now again: No, thank you! Thank you for all the love you have given us and I wish we can give you the same amount of love back, but I know that that won't be enough, because you still will give us more and more. Then she smiled fondly towards her belly ''And I can tell already that you will be the most beloved grandfather ever, because there is no one like you'' And she wiped a tear away while turning back to the camera again and continued ''Happy birthday Otou-san and may we have many more with you''

This made Isshin cry and he could see that Rukia was silently crying to, so he grabbed Rukia's hand to squeeze it and he rested their hands on her pregnant belly. ''I meant everything I said'', she whispered. ''I know, my dear, I know''

Ichigo looked at their interaction while stroking his wife's back and he gave his father a look to showed him thankfulness.

And last but not least, came Yuzu who was sitting on the couch looking unsure. ''Are you sure, Rukia-nee?''

Behind the camera you could hear Rukia's voice ''Yes, Yuzu-chan, this camera is not heavy and I'm not that fragile as your brother makes me.''

''But he will find out that you filmed this.''

''Don't worry, I can handle him.'' Ichigo raised an eyebrow at his wife, which she returned. He sighed and turned back to the TV and Rukia gave a satisfied smile.

Yuzu gave a big smile towards the camera ''Okay, I will begin to speak now. HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY! We love you THIS much'' and to empathize her point she threw her arms around to show how much she cared about her father. ''Even if Onii-chan and Karin-chan don't tell you, just know that they love and care about you too. Though you can be perverted and everything, you still are our daddy and we wouldn't have it any other way.''

Behind the camera you could hear some sobbing. ''Rukia-nee, are you crying?''

''N-n-no Yuzu-chan, I just got something in my eye, don't worry about me. Please continue.'' On the couch Ichigo pecked kissed the tears on his wife's cheek away and he, his father and Karin could hear Rukia mutter something about damn pregnancy hormones.

''Well, I was actually done talking.''

''Oh okay, then I will stop this camera right now.''

Suddenly you could see Kukaku's smirking face. ''Oye Oh-san, getting old, huh? Tche, you better not get any weirder than you already are. Kami-sama knows how much we have had to put with you. Anyways, you better give me a nice gift in return and visit us at the Shiba mansion, with everyone, including my nephew who will be born in two months.''

Isshin sweatdropped at this, trust his niece to give a birthday wish in such a threating way, but that was just Kukaku for you. He knew how she could be and he wouldn't have it any other way, although he sometimes was afraid of Karin turning into her cousin. Imagine that, Karin with her hair like that and having that pipe in her mouth. He shook that thought of, maybe Toushiro would be a good influence on her. If she would not become Kukaku number two thanks to him, he would bless that boy.

As he turned to the screen, he saw Ganju forehead and nose too close in the screen. ''So, what's this again?''

You could hear Ichigo mumbling some curse words ''A videocamera, we will film your message to the old man and he will watch that later.''

''A video-camera, huh?''

''Yes, and damnmit, don't pick out of your nose, it's disgusting and everyone will see that.''

Ganju took his finger out of his nose and started to think what to leave as a message.

''Oji-san, please tell me how you have gotten such a stupid dandelion head as a son.''

''Ganju, you want to get hit?''

''Bring it on, you dandelion head! I will eat you raw!''

Thus brings us the sight of Ichigo and Ganju fighting each other again. Suddenly Kukaku walks in by hearing al that noise and her temper flares up so she kicks both of them to the ground and rubs Ganju's head into the ground ''Now look you baka, leave a message for that old man and stop fighting our cousin, you understand?''

''Yes, nee-san.''

Then she turns to Ichigo ''And you, you are becoming a father. Stop fighting over all those stupid things with that baka already, understand?''

''Y-yes.''

''Good.'' And she leaves the room.

And now we see a Ganju whose bleeding slightly mumbling something like ''Oji-sama, happy birthday and thanks for having us here in the living world. You haven't changed and that's my oji-sama for you.'' Then he whispers some more ''PS: I really want to have such a thing too, such a video camera.''

Suddenly you can hear a smack, that smack was Kukaku's fist which landed on Ganju's head because of his last comment.

Then Kuchiki Byakuya appears at the screen, of course with his cold gaze.

''Shiba-taichou''

Isshin holds a breath as he cannot imagine what the cold Kuchiki head will have to say.

''Happy birthday.'' And the screen turns black and everyone sweatdropps by this last message, well everyone except Karin because she had recorded it and Rukia because well, it's her nii-sama.

Everyone than stood up to stand in front of the TV. Ichigo began to speak ''We really hope that you liked this and we want you to know that we meant everything we said.'' Everyone nodded with that and then Karin asked ''So, what do you say?''

Isshin was crying in tears, Masaki was right, this gift was loveable. He stood up and sprung towards the children. ''I LOVE YOU TOO. CHILDREN, COME HERE AND GIVE ME A HUG MY BOSSOM.''

The kids were being crushed by this, only Kukaku had escaped that deathly hug and was looking at the show. Ichigo then kicked his father which broke off the hug ''What the hell is wrong with you, we didn't do this to be crushed. This is dangerous for Rukia and the baby and you know that!''

Isshin kneeled beside Rukia to wrap his arms around her pregnant belly ''My lovely third daughter knows that I wouldn't ever harm her or my grandson, right Rukia-chan?''

Rukia, not knowing what to do, petted his head ''O-of course otou-sama. But don't you think that now is the time to get ready for the festival.''

''You are right, my lovely third daughter. Let's get ready to go'' And everyone walked upstairs to get ready for the festival.''

Isshin waited until they were upstairs and looked up towards the ceiling. ''You were right, Masaki, it is a loveable gift. Thank you for watching over all of us'' And when he closed his eyes, he could feel two arms wrap behind him and he felt peaceful.

 _Happy birthday to me._

* * *

I really really hope that you enjoyed this story. Please leave some reviews for me and I hope to hear soon from you all.


	2. Happy birthday to the best!

**Hello everyone, it's me, Just shipping. How have you all been? How was your Christmas and how's your new year's eve going? I wish you all a happy new year. May all your wishes come true and let's make this a great year!**

 **So, I wrote this story for Isshin's birthday, that was on December 10. I know that I'm late with this story, but I just couldn't finish it in time. And like I always say, better late than never... So, this is a sort of sequel of chapter one. I hope that you like it.**

 **Please bear with my grammar as English is not my native language and I hope that you will leave a review.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Author's note: Unfortunately I do not own Bleach. If I did, I would do my characters justice**

* * *

 **Happy birthday to the best…**

Looking at the stars, Kurosaki Isshin had to sigh. Turning back to the gravestone in front of him, he couldn't help but give a small smile. For the fourth time this night, he looked at his watch to look what time it was. Seeing that it was finally midnight, he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and put it in his mouth to light it up. When the cigarette was lighted, he closed his eyes.

''I thought that you had quit.''; a soft voice said.

He had to smile at that; ''You know that once a year I smoke one cigarette.''

''Yes, and that one day is at my Memorial Day, which isn't today. So why today?''

''No reason.''

She frowned at his reply and walked over to him. Caressing his cheek, she whispered ''I still think that your hand looks cool while smoking, Shiba _taichou_.'' This earned her a bigger smile from him and she continued ''But you must know that you do not need to smoke a cigarette so that I will come to you. I **always** come back to you, my love, **especially** on your birthday.''

He took the hand that was caressing his cheek to squeeze it. ''I know.''

''Then tell me, why do you look so sad and why did you come here? I would prefer to see you in our house instead of at my grave.''

He sighed ''I was missing you.''

''But…''

''I know, I know. I always see you when I'm alone, but today I was missing you more than usual, which I didn't think was possible. So I left the house and without knowing, I walked over here.''

''What happened?''

''Nothing, it's just that I wanted to start my birthday with just the two of us. I love the kids, I really do, but I…'' But before he could finish his sentence, she put her hand in front of his mouth.

''I know and I understand. Let's start your birthday the way you want it.'' Finishing her sentence, she hugged him. He hugged her back and nodded at her suggestion.

''But Shiba _taichou_ , I would like to go somewhere else. I do not want to be here.'' She said while looking at her grave. He nodded again ''Than you must lead the way.''

She smiled while pulling back and took his hand to lead him. ''Than you will have to trust me.''

He smiled while following her with his eyes closed ''That, my love, you know I do.''

She giggled at this and his smile grew bigger by hearing her giggle.

After ten minutes of walking, she stood still.

''Masaki, what's wrong?''

She smiled and turned towards him. ''Nothing, we have arrived at the location.''

Putting her hands on his shoulders, she sat him down. Isshin noticed that where he was sitting felt hard and it swung forward and backward.

''Oh, so we are sitting at a swing?''

She sat next to him and he put his arm around her left shoulder. ''Yes, I thought that this would be a great place to sit at. So tell me, Shiba _taichou_ , how _young_ did you get?''

This made him burst out of laughter and she was happy to hear his laughter. Ichigo's habit of barely smiling or laughing was not from any stranger. Isshin was the same. Sure, he mocked Ichigo about it, but Masaki knew better. Their son was much like his father, just like Karin was. But whenever those three would smile or laugh, Masaki knew that it was sincere. And that was just beautiful to her. Of course, Isshin acted like he was always happy with his wide smiles and idiotic behavior. But as his wife, she knew that it was all a part of his act. He acted like that for the children, but those three knew why he did that. Masaki was happy to have raised those three smart children.

''You are too cruel, my dear wife.''

She acted flabbergasted ''Cruel, me? How so? I just asked how _young_ you have become.''

'' _Che_ , that tone of yours hints that you want to know how _old_ I have become.''

''Now now, _taichou_ , that's your own thought. I think that Makoto would like to know how _young_ his grandpa has become.''

Isshin had to smile, remembering their grandson of eleven months. The boy had his father's orange hair and his mother's purple bluish eyes. The child was being spoiled and adored by everyone. Honestly, since Makoto was born, Isshin had seen Byakuya too much. But the one who adored Makoto the most, was his grandmother. When Rukia was still pregnant of Makoto, Masaki would go every night to feel the movements of their first grandchild. But since he was born, she would check up on him every time that she could. Isshin wondered if Makoto was able to see his grandmother, as no one else but he was, but he would find that out later.

''Makoto thinks that I'm one young super grandpa. Age is nothing but a number, my dear Masaki.''

She had to smile at that. ''Are you saying that because you want to believe in that?''

''Maybe.''; he shrugged

''Well, whatever it is, I think that you still look dashing, Shiba _taichou_.''

''Oh?''

''Hmmm''

''So, what did you get me?''

She smiled and moved closer to whisper in his ear. ''That's for me to know and for you to find out.''

''What?!''

''Yes, now stop whining and tell me some great moments that have happened this year.''

''Are we going to reminisce?''

''Yes, now tell me.''

Isshin sighed while he began to think ''Of course, the first great moment that I'm going to say is the birth of our first grandson.''

Masaki had to smile while thinking of it. ''Yes, poor Ichigo. Rukia- _chan_ was so mad at him during the delivery.''

Isshin had to laugh. ''It's not like you were any less.''

''Excuse me?''

''Hmmm, I remember how you wanted to kill me and Kisuke during Ichigo's delivery.''

''As if you could blame me for that!''

* * *

 **Flashback…**

''IT HURTS!''

''I know that it hurts, Kurosaki-san, but…'' But before Urahara could finish his sentence, Masaki started to yell at him.

''SHUT UP! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT IT HURTS? HAVE YOU EVER DELIVERED A BABY? NO, OF COURSE YOU HAVEN'T. YOU ARE A MALE!'' Needless to say, Urahara paled by this and took a few steps behind.

Masaki then turned towards her husband.

''AND YOU! WHY ARE YOU QUIET, HUH? I KNOW WHY YOU ARE QUIET! YOU JUST WANT TO SNEAK OUT, ISN'T THAT RIGHT?!''

Poor Isshin was getting his hand crushed by his wife, but didn't dare to say anything to his wife after he saw how she was getting mad at Urahara. The poor guy was just trying to help them, but she was just hurting too much. Isshin thought that if he had to choose, he would rather fight a _Menos Grande_ instead of having labor pains.

Right at that moment, Yoruichi was about to enter the room, but seeing how Kisuke and Isshin were being yelled at, she quietly turned around and walked back to the kitchen. Tessai, who wisely stayed silent in the background, was the only one in the room who didn't got yelled at by Masaki.

''Masaki- _san_ , just five more pushes and the baby will be here.'' Kisuke told her, which made her glare at him.

''What does it look like I am doing?''

''He knows that you are pushing, sweetheart. He's just saying that it won't take any longer until our child is here.''

Masaki turned towards Isshin. ''I'm scared!'' she whispered.

He nodded ''I know, but I know that you can do this. You are capable of anything. So on the count of one, two, three. Push.''

And she pushed five times until the room was filled with the cry of a newborn. Kisuke held the child. ''It's a boy! Isshin, come here and cut the umbilical cord.''

Tessai quickly walked towards them to afterwards wash the baby. When he was done, he gave the baby to Masaki. Smiling with tears, she stroked the cheek of the baby and checked his fingers and toes.

Deciding that it was safe to enter the room now, Yoruichi decided to enter the room, to see her lover in shock. Kisuke didn't know what to think. Following his shocked gaze, her eyes widened in shock.

''His hair, it it's orange.'' Kisuke whispered, but Masaki had heard him and glared at him.

''So, do you have any problems with that?!''

Kisuke gulped and shook his head quickly. Isshin pitied his friend and decided to help him.

''No, love. He does not have a problem with that. Kisuke is just wondering because as you know, we both do not have orange hair.''

Masaki first considered his words, which made Kisuke scared. After a few seconds, she smiled at him. ''I'm sorry for misunderstanding. His hair being orange must have been in my genes. I heard that in my family there was orange hair.''

Kisuke nodded. ''That's okay, Kurosaki- _san_. I see.'' She gave him another smile and he gulped. Pregnant woman are too scary, he thought by himself.

''So, what's his name?'' Yoruichi asked. This question made the happy couple look at each other with a smile.

''Ichigo?'' Isshin asked with a smile. Masaki's smile grew wider.

''Ichigo'' she confirmed.

''Strawberry? You are calling him after a strawberry?'' the question left his mouth before Kisuke realized.

Masaki glared at him. ''It does not mean strawberry!''

''Than what does it mean?'' Yoruichi asked.

''It means one to protect.'' Isshin told them with a proud voice. Than he took the baby from his wife and held him toward his friends. ''He will be a protector. Isn't that right, Kurosaki Ichigo?'' As if he could understand his father, the baby made voices at the question.

Masaki smiled hearing her husband's answer and the interaction between him and their son.

''One thing is for sure, Isshin. This child has a lot of reiatsu.''

Isshin grinned ''What else to expect from a child of a Shinigami and a quincy?''

''Don't worry, Kisuke. We will do everything to protect Ichigo.'' Masaki told Kisuke.

He nodded. ''I would not expect anything else from the two of you.'' he said with a smile. ''And of course you can expect our help''

Masaki smiled at him ''We know and we wouldn't expect anything else from his godparents.''

Yoruichi looked in shock ''Godparents? You mean Kisuke and …''

Masaki nodded ''Yes, we have talked about it and we know that you and Kisuke would be the right choice for Ichigo's godparents. That is if you guys want too.''

Yoruichi nodded immediately. ''Yes, of course we want too. It would be such a honor.'' And she walked over to Masaki to give her a hug.

 **End flashback**

* * *

Masaki and Isshin laughed at the memory.

''You scared him good.''

''I did not!''

''Uhu and that's why he was happy when Ryuken offered to help with the delivery of the twins.''

''I wasn't that scary!''

''You had scared him for good, my lovely Masaki. You know how happy he was when Unohana told Ichigo and Rukia- _chan_ that she would help with Makoto's delivery.''

She glared at him ''I'm happy that Rukia- _chan_ had someone for her first delivery who kept calm and didn't say any rubbish. Kami knows that woman do not need to hear those rubbish while they are in labor!''

Isshin laughed again and she nudged his side with her elbow. ''Okay, so Makoto's birth is obviously your most favorite moment of this year. What's the second?''

He thought by himself ''When the girls won their matches. Yuzu won that cooking match and Karin has made her college champion. Also, when Ichigo told me that he would love to stay to work in the clinic. That made me so happy to hear. And when Rukia- _chan_ told me of her part-time job. We have very ambitious children.''

''Yes, we do have. We all knew that Karin would make it very far in football and that Ichigo would follow your footsteps.'' Hearing her husband grumble, she nudged him again by his side. ''Do not disagree, till now he has proven that he's your son, Isshin! Every action he takes, proves how much he took after you. And who would have thought that our little Yuzu would love to cook? And Rukia- _chan_ , I think that it's good that she wants to tutor children with their homework. She loves it too, that we both can see.''

Isshin nodded and she continued. ''But I miss one moment, Shiba _taichou_.''

He raised an eyebrow ''What moment? Do you mean my moments with Makoto? Those I always adore, you know that, Masaki.''

She smiled and shook her head. ''I know that. But I do not mean those moments. I'm talking about a moment with a certain _taichou_ who used to work for you…''

He sighed ''You really think that one of my favorite moments would be the moment in which Toshiro asked Karin to be his girlfriend?''

''Isn't it?''

''No, she's still my little girl. She does not need an boyfriend.''

Masaki shook her head. ''Do not be such a hypocrite, Isshin. You always were asking Ichigo if he already had an girlfriend and after that you would always aks when he and Rukia- _chan_ would have their babies.''

''That's different.''

Masaki muttered something about man who never could be fair. ''You know that she's happy with him.''

''I know, that's why I agreed with it. Also because I know he's too scared of me to do any funny business.''

She laughed and took his hand to caress it. After a while, she looked up.

''It's getting late. You must head home now!''

''But Masaki, what about my gift?''

She kissed his cheek ''You will find out at night.'' Then she moved closer to whisper in his ear ''Happy birthday, my love. Look at you, a beloved husband, father, father-in-law and grandfather. One of the best things that ever has happened to me was meeting you, marrying you and starting our own family. I'm so blessed to have found you as my husband, my soulmate and my best friend. May all your wishes come true and stay blessed, my love.''

Completing her sentence, she kissed him on his lips, to which he replied. When she broke their kiss, she saw that he still had his eyes closed. ''Happy birthday, my love.''; she said and pulled at his ear to force him to open his eyes.

When he had opened his eyes, he saw nothing but the moonlight that was lingering at him and the footprints that he had left in the snow. Looking up, he sighed. ''My lovely Masaki, how cruel you can be.''

* * *

The next morning Isshin was sitting in the living room, reading the newspaper. Suddenly he felt small hands poking his legs. Looking down, he saw his grandson smiling at him.

''Guuuu, guuuu'' Makoto babbled in his baby language.

Picking Makoto up, Isshin ran towards Masaki's poster ''MASAKI, LOOK AT THIS. OUR LOVELY GRANDSON HAS WISHED ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HOW SWEET AND WISE HE IS. HE MUST HAVE EARNED THAT FROM HIS MOTHER. HIS FATHER IS AN IDIOT AS WE BOTH KNOW!''

Makoto cheered towards his grandmother's poster and at his grandfather's exclamation. What Isshin did not know was that his third daughter was smiling while shaking her head.

''Ano…'' Isshin turned around and saw Rukia looking at him.

''Yes, my lovely third daughter?''

She walked up at him and hugged him. ''Happy birthday, _tou-san_. May you have many many more! We are so blessed with you.''

Isshin had to smile at his third daughter and hugged her back.

''Thank you, Rukia- _chan_. But let me tell you, I think that we all are very blessed with you.''

This made her blush ''You are just saying that.''

''No, I'm not, my third daughter. I never just say anything without meaning it. I, my son, my daughters and this little genius'' he said while ruffling Makoto's hair'' are blessed with you. I know that my wife would say the same about you.''

Rukia looked up. ''Really?''

Isshin nodded at her. '' _Hai_ '' And he knew that he was right, as Masaki told him that many times.

Just then they heard the twins enter the living room. '' _Otou-san_ , happy birthday to you!'' Yuzu said while hugging her father. Isshin had to smile and looked at Karin. She gave him a sideways hug while wishing him a happy birthday. Isshin had to smile and patted her head.

Just then they heard an angry mumble. Looking towards the source of the mumble, they saw Makoto looking angry at his grandfather. ''Baaah, baaah.'' He said while turning his index finger up.

''OH MY CUTE GRANDSON, ARE YOU ASKING FOR MY ATTENTION? YOU WILL ALWAYS GET MY ATTENTION AND MY LOVE!'' Isshin said while rubbing Makoto's cheek with his cheek. This earned some laughter from Makoto and just than Yuzu announced that she would start breakfast. Rukia told them that she would go and wake Ichigo up, but Isshin told her not to bother and that he would wake his lazy son up.

* * *

 **At night**

Isshin was sitting on the floor playing with Makoto. Makoto was trying to climb on his grandfather and meanwhile drooling on him. Isshin had to laugh at his antics. He was having a pretty good day. First he had a nice breakfast with his family. Then he went with them to the park. At the park he had met Kisuke who came to congratulate them. When they came back, Yuzu and Rukia started to make dinner while Ichigo was helping Karin with her homework. After dinner, the girls had disappeared into the kitchen again, Isshin was playing with his grandson and Ichigo was upstairs.

Isshin picked Makoto up to play airplane with him. He ran around the house with Makoto in the air. Makoto laughed at this while shrieking. After a few rounds Isshin had gotten tired and stood still, with Makoto still in his arms.

Just then Ichigo came into the living room asking to sit on the couch. Isshin thought he wanted to talk about something and did as he was asked.

Sitting on the couch, he put Makoto on his lap. ''Tell me, son.''

But before Ichigo could answer, the lights were off. That's strange, Isshin thought, we have paid the electricity bill for this month. Before he could say or do anything, he saw some light coming from the kitchen.

'' _Happy birthday to you_ ''

There came his daughters, carrying a cake which had some candles on it. Karin was carrying it, Yuzu walked on her left and Rukia on her right singing for him.

'' _Happy birthday to you,_

 _Happy birthday to you,_

 _Happy birthday, happy birthday,_

 _Happy birthday to you!''_

Karin had put the cake in front of him and Ichigo had joined them while picking Makoto up.

Karin grinned at her father ''Surprise, goat-face!''

''Daddy, make a wish!'' Yuzu cheered.

Isshin looked at the chocolate cake in front of him. What can I wish for?; he thought by himself. The one thing that was his most desired wish could not come true.

Closing his eyes, he thought by himself. Just then, he felt two arms wrapped around his shoulder and then he knew what his wish was.

I wish, to be as happy as I feel right now; he thought by himself and opened his eyes to blew the candles. While everyone cheered, he looked up. Thank you, Masaki!

* * *

 **Later that night**

Isshin was preparing himself for bed. He was tired, but still waiting for his wife's gift. All the other gifts he had received, Yuzu and Karin had given him some blouses. Ichigo and Rukia had firstly given him a picture of a sonogram. He couldn't believe his eyes and looked at them. Rukia told him to turn the picture around and on it was written that next year he would become a grandfather of two grandchildren. Little Makoto was going to be a big brother. He was so happy to hear it and asked Rukia everything about the baby that was now in her belly. She was now two months pregnant.

Then Ichigo and Rukia also gave him a electric razor. He truly felt happy with all his gifts, but now he was waiting for his wife's gift. Sitting on his bed, he closed his eyes, waiting to hear her voice.

''How was your birthday, Shiba _taichou_?''

He smiled. ''It was great. You knew, didn't you?''

''Knew what?'' she asked mockingly

He grinned ''About the good news.''

She giggled ''Of course I knew. But I wanted it to be a surprise for you. Rukia- _chan_ told Ichigo that she wanted to tell it to you today, as it is your birthday. And I liked that idea.''

''Remember when we said that this year Rukia- _chan_ could be pregnant again, thanks to Ichigo's raging hormones?''

''You mean the hormones that he has gotten from you? Yes, that I do remember.''

He laughed out loud. ''So, where's your gift?''

''Still the impatient one, huh?''

''You know me the best, my love.''

''Fine, but you have to stand up.''

''No problem'' and he stood up. Feeling her hand taking his and pulling him towards her, he followed her lead. When they had taken a few steps, she stood still and put one hand of his on her hip and held the other one in her hand. Swinging from left to the right, he smiled.

''Dancing?''

She put her head on his chest ''I thought it has been a while since we have danced with each other. Or do you not want to dance?''

''With you, I always want to dance. It doesn't matter what we do, as long as I'm with you.''

''I'm happy to hear that.''

''And I'm happy to hear that you are happy.''

She giggled and looked up. Kissing him, she caressed his cheek ''Happy birthday, Shiba _taichou_ and may you have many more!'' and she kissed him again.

He smiled and thanked her. Afterwards the couple stayed dancing and singing for a while.

Happy birthday to me indeed, Isshin thought by himself, while dancing.

* * *

 **Happy belated birthday to Shiba Kurosaki Isshin! We love you and your antics very much!**

 **I hope that you guys have like this oneshot and please do leave a review.**

 **Happy new year, everyone!**


End file.
